


Six String Soldier

by lahdolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, all the captains are in a band, social media is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahdolphin/pseuds/lahdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima did not know what poor life choices he made to force Yamaguchi to drag him to see this sketchy garage band, but he's glad he made them. If he hadn't made those poor life choices, he would not have met Kuroo, the devastatingly handsome guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six String Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick story I started last night and finished tonight. I link to songs as they show up in text so if you're curious about what they sound like, the link is there. There's also a link to a picture for reference. But I think if you click them it uses the window you're in so open in a new tab :)

Tsukishima did not know what poor life choices he made to force Yamaguchi to drag him to see this sketchy garage band. Yamaguchi said that Hinata had a friend, who knew the band. Somehow that led to Yamaguchi getting tickets to one of their shows.

“Apparently they’re a big deal,” Yamaguchi was telling Tsukishima.

They were walking downtown to the bar they band was playing at. Tsukishima knew the bar. The place was known for having cheap drinks and hosting local bands every Friday night for live music.

“They make CDs and everything,” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima scoffed. “Any idiot with a computer and a microphone can make a CD.”

“There’s five of them.” Yamaguchi began to count on his fingers. “Oikawa is the main singer but also plays guitar; Terushima is on keyboard; Bokuto plays drums; Sawamura is the bass player; and Kuroo is the main guitarist.”

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi. “I thought you said you had never heard of them.”

“I know you’re really picky about music, so I listened to them before offering you the ticket. I think you’ll like them!”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Well, you may not like Oikawa’s songs,” Yamaguchi amended. “But sometimes Kuroo will sing and—“

“Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!” Hinata shouted at the end of the street, waving his hands wildly. He was standing underneath a streetlight with another person.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi continued their pace, not rushing to join Hinata and his friend. Hinata was dressed in bright colors, while his friend, who really needed to touch up his roots, was dressed more monochromatically.

“This is Kozume Kenma,” Hinata said, gesturing to his friend like a host on a game show. “He’s the one who got us the tickets. Kenma, this is Yamaguchi and that grump is Tsukishima.”

“Shouyou,” Kenma said, “the light.”

The pedestrian signal was blinking, meaning they only had a few seconds. Hinata shrieked and began jogging across the street. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kozume followed after him.

Hinata talked the entire way to the bar. Tsukishima learned a few things despite trying to tune him out:

1) Kozume was friends with Kuroo, the main guitar player.

2) The band was called The Captains, after some inside joke.

3) Kozume could get them backstage after the show to meet the band, if they wanted.  

They arrived at the bar and saw a line out the door. Girls in miniskirts and crop tops were lined one after another, though there was a handful of guys mixed in there. Some people were wearing t-shirts with The Captains written on them, and Tsukishima wondered how many gigs this band has done.

If Tsukishima hadn’t heard of them, they probably weren’t very good. Probably just a bunch of pretty faces to make up for off-key singing and poor instrumentals.

Instead of going in through the back door, Kozume took them around back. They alley smelled like rotten garbage and smoke. A pretty gut that Hinata called Akaashi let them inside and took them to the main floor of the bar, which was packed full.

There was a stage against the wall, with a door to the back hallways they had just passed through. Akaashi had a table along the wall, along with some greasy bar food—some type of cheesy pretzel, onion rings, and garlic knots.

“I got here with the band a few hours ago,” Akaashi explained. “Beer okay?”

Tsukishima shrugged. Before sitting down with the rest of them, Akaashi waved at the bartender, who nodded and shouted something.

“We’ll have a few pitchers in a second,” Akaashi said, sitting down next to Kozume.

“There’s a lot of people,” Yamaguchi commented, looking around.

“The band is made up of students so they don’t get to play a lot during the semester,” Akaashi said. “So it’s a big deal that they’re playing tonight.”

“What kind of music do they play again?” Tsukishima asked.

The bar was definitely a rock or alternative scene, with beer signs on the wall and signed pictures of now-famous bands standing on stage. This was a place for garage bands to make their start. Tsukishima looked a lot of bands that had played here over the years.

But tonight, the grungy, dirty bar was filled with girls in pretty, bright pastels skirts.

“Depends who’s singing,” Akaashi answered. “I’d call it pop.”

The band took to the stage around nine.

The main singer was downright gaudy. He bounced onto stage, waving. He had a pale blue acoustic guitar slung across his hipster t-shirt. The girl screamed so loudly at Tsukishima covered his ears. What was his name again, Oikawa?

Oikawa was followed by the bass player and the keyboard player, who had as much obnoxious energy as Hinata. The drummer and main guitar player came out with their arms around each other’s shoulders, grinning and laughing.

“That’s Kuroo!” Hinata said, pointing to the guitarist. They had a cherry red electric guitar, but there was darker red an acoustic near a stool that was likely his as well.

“Hello~!” Oikawa said, gripping the mic. “Thank you all for coming to our show tonight!”

The girls began screaming, and Tsukishima wondered when the beer was getting here. Were they going to be screaming all night?

“This one is for all the lovely girls out there tonight,” Oikawa said, smiling and shaking his hands.

Oikawa began strumming his acoustic, humming and singing “oh yeah” a few times in the microphone and Tsukishima already knew he was not going to enjoy this. [Then he heard the lyrics.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1gV1UtD_vU%20) 

 _“For your consideration,_  
_I offer myself with no sign of hesitation._  
_Well, let's get these wheels in motion,_  
_'Cause this old guitar is gonna sing by the ocean side._

 _“Oh Apple, you're my life._  
_Feel like a before and after photo._  
_How I ever live without you, I don't know.”_

It was a love-based pop song that was all acoustic guitar with hardly any bass. Oikawa’s voice was high and he winked at girls as he sang, which was just downright annoying, and he swayed with the gentle beat.

Kozume looked at Tsukishima and said, “Oikawa sings a lot of love songs.”

Tsukishima did not say anything because he respected a performer when they were on stage. This was not a large-scale concert, so he would not make noise or talk when the band was playing. He respected music too much for that.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima was not sure if he wanted to leave the bar to avoid listening to Oikawa sing another poppy love song, or if he should save himself time and just drown himself in the pitcher of beer.

Tsukishima would never insult any form of music. Every person liked different things, and he respected that.

But acoustic love songs sung by a narcissistic pretty boy were not his thing, even if the lyrics and composition were good. Why did Yamaguchi think he would like this?

When the song finished, Tsukishima pushed his chair back to stand up and leave. Then Oikawa grabbed the microphone and said, “Alright folks. I need to rest my glorious voice for a moment, so Kuroo will be singing a song! Be nice to him, even if he is not as grand as I am.”

Tsukishima stayed in his seat, watching as Oikawa and Kuroo switched seats. Oikawa pulled his acoustic guitar into his lap, ready to play, while Kuroo adjusted Oikawa’s microphone to his level. Kuroo had his electric guitar with him, still, which made Tsukishima think this wouldn’t be so bad.

Kuroo tapped and counted them in. Oikawa began playing his acoustic, while something sounding like a pre-recorded violin or cello came from Terushima’s keyboard.

Then [Kuroo began to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95aPQvIae3Q) and Tsukishima felt frozen. 

 _“If I only I could change, but_  
_It doesn’t come around._  
_This jealousy it taints_  
_Everything that I’m about._

 _“If only I could be like you, but_  
_It doesn’t come around.”_

The beat of Oikawa’s acoustic picked up as Kuroo closed his eyes and gripped the mic. The lyrics were completely different from the love songs Oikawa performed.

 _“La da da da da da die_  
_Oh why, oh why,_  
_Just say good-bye, step off your throne._  
_Oh no, and it’s all because, it’s all because of you._  
_Oh I, I fall because, I fall because of you._  
_And finally, I’m free because, I’m free because,_  
_I’m free because you showed me how_  
_To love lo-love who you truly are,_  
_Not la da, not who you want to be.”_

Kuroo opened his eyes as Bokuto came in on the drums. The emotion in his voice seemed more raw, now, deeper than before, deeper than anything Oikawa sang, in both pitch and meaning.

 _“So do you think like me, do you ever fall apart?_  
_Would your eyes turn green,_  
_If they told me I’d go far? “_

Kuroo’s dark eyes roamed the crowded, settling on their table, likely because Kozume was there. Yet Tsukishima could have sworn he locked eyes for Kuroo for a moment before Kuroo closed his eyes and lost himself in the song.

 _“If only I could be like you,_  
_‘Cause I’m falling apart._  
_I can’t stand to see your face,_  
_‘Cause you remind me who we are.”_

The chorus began to repeat, the drums louder than before, and Kuroo began to strum on his electric guitar, replacing Oikawa’s acoustic.

Kuroo’s body moved with emotion as he sang, his voice revealing the meaning behind the lyrics, his head shaking as he finished a particularly good line. At one point, he smiled like a cat in sunshine and Tsukishima swallowed hard.

The song only got faster and faster, the drums and Kuroo’s guitar pushing the beat, along with Kuroo’s song, his lyrics, his words—

Tsukishima was holding his breath without realizing it, and before he knew it, the song was over.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were standing up and shouting their approval, while Kozume and Akaashi clapped. Tsukishima did nothing but stare at the man in the center of the stage, who was dripping with sweat and laughing away from the microphone.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima made it back to his apartment that night crashed. When he woke up, before getting out of bed, he grabbed his phone and did some research.

First, he found the band’s Wikipedia page, which was edited for comedy, not accuracy. The band was not famous enough to have pages for individual members, but Tsukishima learned the band formed when the players were in high school. Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo actually studied physical chemistry, or if that was a joke, like how Bokuto was dating a pickle, and how Oikawa had a tattoo of an alien on his right buttock.

Next he found their youtube channel, which had videos of them at different bars and clubs, playing their music. They had a playlist for original songs, one for cover songs, and another for vlogs.

From the youtube channel, he found their twitter accounts. He checked Kuroo’s out of mild curiosity. There were tweets about last night’s show, advertising the event and thanking everyone for coming, then a conversation from after the show:  

> **SleepyKat [3:17AM]**  
>  first time in a while @drummer-owl did not cry on stage. good job bro #thecaptains
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [3:20AM]**  
>  @sleepykat yeah I usually cry over your bad guitaring
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [3:21AM]**  
>  @sleepykat I WAS JOKING DO NOT HATE ME
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [3:21AM]**  
>  @sleepykat I LOVE YOU BRO UR GUITARING ROCKS ALL THE TIME
> 
> **SleepyKat [3:24AM]**  
>  Buy my breakfast tomorrow and we cool @drummer-owl
> 
> **SleepyKat [10:52AM]**  
>  @drummer-owl just showed up at my house with like ten boxes from ihop???
> 
> **SleepyKat [10:59AM]**  
>  AND HE REMEMBERED THE BOYSENBERRY SYRUP I AM IN LOVE #bromance
> 
> **TheGreatKing [11:12AM]**  
>  @drummer-owl @sleepykat where are my pancakes?!

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima finally managed to find a site where he could buy and download the band’s songs, because he was all for legally buying music and supporting small artists like The Captains. The website even divided the songs sung by Kuroo and those sung by Oikawa.

The band had two singers who wrote their own songs and music, yet somehow… it worked. The band played well with both singers, and the instrumentals changed accordingly. Oikawa and Kuroo were both very talented songwriters and composers. Their music was oddly similar, but different enough to attract different audiences.

Tsukishima was waiting for Kuroo’s songs to finish downloading when Yamaguchi called him.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, probably too short.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” Yamaguchi asked.

“No, just downloading some new music.”

“The Captains?”

“Just Kuroo’s work.”

“I’m actually going to meet the band for dinner, if you want to come,” Yamaguchi said, getting Tsukishima’s full attention. “The band wanted to know who Akaashi and Kozume were with last night so they invited us all to dinner.”

“Where?”

“I’ll text you the address and time. Apparently it’s really casual so just wear jeans or something.”

A few minutes later, Tsukishima received a text with the location of the restaurant. Tsukishima put in his headphones, put on Kuroo’s music, and began to work on an assignment.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima was the last to arrive at the tiny burger joint. There were three tables pushed together to hold all of them—the five band members, Kozume, Hinata, Akaashi, Yamaguchi, and now, Tsukishima.

“Welcome to the Franken-table!” Bokuto said happily.

Tsukishima frowned. “The what?”

“Frankenstein-table,” Sawamura said, sighing.

“It’s a thing,” Terushima said.

Tsukishima nodded slowly.

“I think we can squeeze you in by Kuroo and Terushima?” Akaashi said helpfully.

“That okay, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked, quiet.

Tsukishima shrugged. He was an adult and was perfectly capable of sitting between strangers at dinner.

Kuroo and Terushima moved their chairs, giving Tsukishima enough space to squeeze in with a chair of his own, which he stole from a nearby table.

Kuroo held out his hand, which was surprisingly large, and said, “I’m Kuroo. You must be Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima shook his hand, noticing how strong his grip was. Kuroo stared at his fingers for far too long, refusing to let go of Tsukishima’s hand.

Tsukishima tugged his hand back because no matter how attractive Kuroo was, that was a little weird.

But Tsukishima had no room to talk about weird. He had been listening to the man’s voice for the last five hours on repeat. It was oddly intimate having someone’s voice in your ears for that long.

Yeah, that was definitely weirder than someone checking out his hands.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guitarists and fingers.”

“There’s a lot of jokes there,” Terushima said with a wicked grin.

Tsukishima nodded, short.

“So did you like the show?” Terushima asked eagerly.

Tsukishima looked down the table at Oikawa, who was talking to Sawamura and Hinata.

“I liked some songs more than others,” Tsukishima said carefully. He was sarcastic, not an idiot. He wasn’t about to insult the band when they were present, especially after just meeting them.

Besides, the band was good. They played well, and played in key, and were all in sync.

“Did you at least like my song?” Kuroo asked. “You looked like you did.”

“It was better than Oikawa’s.”

“Oikawa’s music is good,” Kuroo said, sounding defensive. “Just—“

“Different,” Tsukishima cut in. “I appreciate his talent and songs, but I wouldn’t listen to his songs all the time.”

Kuroo nodded, staring at Tsukishima with a soft, curious expression.

“Your song was good,” Tsukishima said, trying to sound indifferent.

Kuroo propped his head up in his palm, elbow digging into a mustard stain and his chin in his palm. “Just good?”

Tsukishima sneered. “You sang one song. Don’t expect me to be too impressed.”

“But you downloaded everything else he sings, right?” Yamaguchi asked. He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide, and looked horrified. “Sorry, Tsuki,” he said, voice muffled.

Tsukishima could feel his cheeks turning red as Kuroo began to grin, lips stretching upwards, amused.

“Oh?” Kuroo said, dragging out the sound. “What song was your favorite?”

Tsukishima thought about it before answering. “I liked Holes Inside.”

“Wow, way to pick the most depressing song.”

Tsukishima glared. “You wrote it.”

“Touché.”

“I also liked World At Our Feet. That one’s not as depressing.”

“That’s because Oikawa and I wrote that together,” Kuroo said. “We actually both perform it. His is much more pop-sounding than mine, even though it’s the same lyrics.”

“I would still consider you pop,” Tsukishima said. “Maybe a different sub genre.”

“Yeah, Oikawa’s genre is ‘I play this to make girls’ panties wet’ whereas mine is the much more sophisticated, ‘I play this to make guys’ hard.’”

“I heard that!” Oikawa shouted. “My music is more sophisticated than that, Kuroo!”

“I know, man, just making a joke,” Kuroo said, grinning impishly.

Bokuto tossed an arm around Kuroo’s shoulder, leaning in close to him but not whispering. Bokuto was looking at Tsukishima, who wondered what the drummer could possibly say to him.

“I have something to tell you about Kuroo,” Bokuto said, very serious. “Lemme tell you about this time Kuroo tripped off stage. Shit was _amazing_. I have a video a fan sent me.”

“That was you!” Terushima said.

Bokuto made a sound that sounded like a squawk and sat straight up, eyes wide. “You’re shitting me! I never fell off stage. It was definitely Kuroo.”

Kuroo grabbed his sides and began to laugh, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Tsukishima stared, and stared, and stared, until he finally thought,

Oh, no, this is a lot like one of Oikawa’s love songs.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo and Tsukishima talked the entire night about music—their favorite bands, their favorite songs, the concerts they have been to. Tsukishima was obsessed with music, and it was nice to talk to someone who was equally passionate about it.

At some point during the dinner, the band had taken pictures. At least, Bokuto did, because they were posted to his twitter that afternoon.

There was one of Bokuto with Akaashi, and another with Kuroo and Kozume. Then there was one of Yamaguchi squeezed between Sawamura and Hinata, all of them smiling. None of the pictures had Tsukishima in them.  

> **Drummer-Owl [8:11PM]**  
>  Just got back from dinner with some new fans/friends #thecaptains
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [8:13PM]**  
>  @sleepykat spent the whole night talking about his music with tall, pale, and handsome
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [8:14PM]**  
>  @sleepykat I want his number he seemed cool #gimme
> 
> **SleepyKat [8:17PM]**  
>  @drummer-owl why do you never text me.
> 
> **PlayerKeyboardPlayer [8:18PM]**  
>  @drummer-owl I got you boo lemme text you his digits
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [8:19PM]**  
>  @playerkeyboardplayer thanks terushima
> 
> **SleepyKat [8:17PM]**  
>  @drummer-owl @playerkeyboardplayer when tall, pale, and handsome finds you and kills you, I will read these tweets are your funeral #RIP

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima wondered when Kuroo would text him. He checked his phone constantly, even when he was in class. It was hard to focus on anatomy when he knew a very attractive, very talented guitarist had his number.

He finally received a text from an unknown number, but it was not who he was expecting. 

> **_This is Akaashi. Bokuto wants to add you to a giant group text with the band’s close fans. It has me, Kenma, Hinata, and a few others who come to nearly every show. I wanted to ask permission before you get flooded with never ending messages._ **

Tsukishima quickly replied:

> _Do I have a choice?_
> 
> **_Probably not. Everyone has your number and I think Terushima may have already added it to the list._ **
> 
> **_The band seemed to like you. I think everyone was really hyped that you like music a lot. Surprisingly, not many close fans (the ones in the group text) are into music._ **
> 
> _Why would fans not be into music?_
> 
> **_They’re friends of the band members, not fans of music._ **
> 
> **_So it turns out you have been added to the group text. If you need anyone’s number still, let me know._ **
> 
> _Thanks for the heads up._

 

* * *

 

Akaashi had not been kidding. Tsukishima had to actually silence his phone to stop it from vibrating off the kitchen counter when he was making dinner. Bokuto, Terushima, and Kuroo sent horrible Internet memes, while Oikawa told them to check his new instagram post.

Sawamura, one of the few sane members of the massive group text, tried to schedule meals with whoever was available. As it turned out, Tsukishima went to the same university as some of the band members, and had the same free period for lunch.

He met them at various cafes and cafeterias around campus. Usually, it was Sawamura and his friend Sugawara, but there were days when Terushima joined them, and sometimes even Hinata or Kozume would stop by together.

Kuroo never made it to lunch—apparently he chemistry labs during all lunch periods. Kuroo majored in physical chemistry. The Wikipedia page had been right on that account, though Tsukishima could confidently say Bokuto was not dating a pickle. He was waiting to see if Oikawa’s alien tattoo was real or not.

Tsukishima was heading from one building to another when a very familiar voice called out his name. A voice he had listened to for hours on end.

Tsukishima turned and saw Kuroo jogging towards him.

“Hey!” Kuroo said, stopping next to Tsukishima. “Still can’t believe we’ve been students here for years but never ran into each other. Big place, small world, right?”

Tsukishima made a small noise in agreement.

Kuroo shoved his hand into his pockets and began walking the direction Tsukishima had been going earlier. Tsukishima began walking alongside him.

“Where are you headed?” Kuroo asked.

“Science building. I have anatomy lab.”

“Me too. I have analytical lab.”

“Is that a math course?”

Kuroo laughed. “Analytical chem. It’s math, but chemistry math.”

“That sounds horrible.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I like it. So what do you study? Are you pre-med or something?”

“Archeology.”

“So you’re into bones?” Kuroo asked with a grin. He quickly frowned when Tsukishima began to blush. “Uh, that came out way more sexual than I meant it to.”

Tsukishima gave him a doubtful look. It was the first time he had been standing next to Kuroo, and he realized he was taller than the guitarist. Not by much, but by a few centimeters.

They walked to the science building together, and raided the vending machines for snacks and sodas while they waited for their labs to begin. They sat with their backs to the wall, drinking soda and eating chips.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo and Tsukishima made a habit of meeting together and walking to their Wednesday labs together. They would sit with their backs to the wall and eat lunch from the vending machines. Kuroo treated the funions and doritos like gourmet food, until Tsukishima was actually laughing out loud, red in the face from it and his stomach tight.

Some days Kuroo would show Tsukishima videos that weren’t posted on the band’s youtube. He watched Sawamura sing their songs and butcher them. Another video showed Oikawa arm wrestling with his childhood friend. But Tsukishima’s favorite video was one of Kuroo singing one of Oikawa’s songs.

“Weird to hear you sing his sappy love lyrics,” Tsukishima said.

“You haven’t seen weird yet,” Kuroo said, smiling as he began to go back through his pictures. “This is Oikawa and I in high school.”

Tsukishima covered his hand to stop his laughter. He knew it would be a humiliating sound, nearly as humiliating as the picture of Oikawa and Kuroo with their hairstyles switched.

Kuroo continued to swipe through the photos, leaning even closer to Tsukishima to give him a better view. Kuroo was warm like a cat, solid, and smelled like cigarette smoke and latex gloves from constantly being in lab.

“Wanna see Oikawa’s ass tattoo?” Kuroo asked.

“It’s real?” Tsukishima responded in disbelief.

“He had his wisdom teeth taken out, and when we went to pick him up, he thought he had just been abducted by aliens and wanted to commemorate the moment with a tattoo. It’s a work of art.”

As Kuroo moved through his phone, the group text received a next message. It was from Oikawa.

“I swear he’s psychic sometimes,” Kuroo muttered.

“It’s a coincidence. How would he be psychic?”

“Aliens, probably,” Kuroo said, very straight faced.

Tsukishima laughed. Kuroo kept his face straight, switching to a more confused expression.

“Tsukishima, I do not know why you’re laughing. I am one hundred percent serious. Oikawa was abducted by aliens and can now read my mind. Tsukishima. This is not a laughing matter. Cease and desist.”

Tsukishima dropped his head onto Kuroo’s shoulder as he continued to laugh. Soon, Kuroo broke face, and laughed with him.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima had just left the shower when his phone rang. He answered without checking the idea.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Tsukishima, can I ask you a question?”

Tsukishima inhaled sharply, heart speeding up in his chest. He knew that voice far too well. He listened to it whenever he could.

He checked the caller ID just to make sure it was Kuroo before responding.

“You just did,” Tsukishima said.

“Smart. Cute. Adorable.” Kuroo’s voice was deadpan. Then he snickered, not able to keep it up. “But for real, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help much…”

“How many strings does a guitar have?”

Tsukishima pushed his eyebrows together. “Are you high?”

“No.”

“Intoxicated?”

“No!”

“You’re the guitar player,” Tsukishima said. “You should not have to ask how many strings a guitar has.”

“I’m asking because I’m working on a song, and I want to see if people will get the metaphor.”

“Six, right?”

“Yes! Okay. Thanks, Tsukishima.”

Kuroo hung up, leaving Tsukishima to stare at his phone and wondered what the hell that was about.

 

* * *

 

Hinata (named “Sunshine Incarnate” on Tsukishima’s phone) texted Tsukishima about another show The Captains were doing. Tsukishima waited a few minutes before responding that he would be there, and that he would see if Yamaguchi wanted to tag along.

Oikawa sang seven songs, while Kuroo sang one. Tsukishima found himself enraptured by Kuroo’s lyrics, literally sitting on the edge of his seat as he listened to Kuroo’s voice. Kuroo’s eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Tsukishima, whose palms began to sweat and heart began to race and mind began to muddle.

After the band was done, Akaashi took them backstage to see the band. Hinata took Kozume and Yamaguchi to talk to Sawamura, while Akaashi went to talk to Bokuto and Terushima. Oikawa was busy chatting up girls, leaving Kuroo, who spotted Tsukishima and jogged over.

Kuroo was out of breath and his unruly bed hair was bending forward with the weight of his sweat, sticking to his forehead. Then he smiled and that was the nail in Tsukishima’s coffin.

“Thanks for coming! No one told me you would be here.”

“Hinata invited me earlier in the week.”

“You didn’t message the group text. Next time, let me know you’re coming,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima nodded. “So why’d you think?”

“The show went well, considering you played.”

Kuroo tilted his head and grinned. “Are you insulting my music? I thought you liked my songs.”

“I’m still impartial.”

“Riiight. Guess you’ll just have to come next time and see if I played any better.”

“If I have to,” Tsukishima muttered, but he was very excited about their next show and he was sure Kuroo knew that.

Kuroo understood Tsukishima’s sense of humor. A lot of people thought Tsukishima was cold and mean, but he was really sarcastic and twisted.

Kuroo’s grin turned into an honest smile. “So we usually go out and grab a few beers to wind down after a show. You should come.”

“Are you asking me out?” Tsukishima asked, needing to know but also teasing.

Kuroo’s expression suddenly got very serious. “Trust me, Tsukishima, when I ask you out, it’ll be obvious.”

Tsukishima’s heart thudded in his chest like a drum as Kuroo walked away, saying he’ll send Akaashi and Kozume his way. Kuroo had not said _if_ he asked out Tsukishima, he had said _when_.

Tsukishima wondered how often singers and songwriters made mistakes with their words.

 

* * *

  

> **SleepyKat [4:58PM]**  
>  Working on the new song at @drummer-owl’s apartment.
> 
> **TheGreatKing [5:16PM]**  
>  @drummer-owl @sleepykat snapchat me the progress XOXO
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [5:21PM]**  
>  Grabbing pizza with @sleepykat. Forcing the artist to take a food break!
> 
> **Drummer-Owl [5:28PM]**  
>  [Walking down the street and @sleepykat found a cat and bonded with it??? ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/326e8e0dce5a4d9721ece38e3298ee89/tumblr_o3dzamQQgo1u99m3vo1_400.jpg)

Tsukishima smiled down at his phone, saving the picture to spam Kuroo’s phone with the image and give him shit about it. After sending the image seven times, Kuroo responded: 

> **_Think I could make it the team mascot?_ **
> 
> **_We can name it Tsuki_ **
> 
> **_Tsuki and The Captains_ **
> 
> **_*deep voice_ ** **_* NOW ON TOUR *end deep voice*_ **
> 
> **_The opening act will be the[Meow Mix Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTunhRVyREU), which will be played on repeat as per Tsuki’s request _**
> 
> **_Backstage passes get you unlimited pets_ **
> 
> **_Disclaimer: we will not be held responsible if Tsuki bites. He is salty and arrogant like his namesake._ **
> 
> _You’re spamming my phone_
> 
> **_I’M spamming YOUR phone._ **
> 
> **_My bad._ **
> 
> **_I guess those seven pictures you sent me weren’t considered spamming, huh?_ **
> 
> **_BTW here’s all the pictures I took of Tsuki_ **
> 
> **_There’s 54_ **
> 
> **_This may take awhile to send them_ **
> 
> _I made a horrible mistake_
> 
> **_Picture number 1. I call it “Tsuki the salty”_ **
> 
> **_Picture number 2. I call it “Look at his cute little tail”_ **
> 
> _Please stop_

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo were in their usual spot in the science building waiting for their lab. Without saying anything, Kuroo took out his headphone, offering it to Tsukishima, who scooted a little closer and put the bud into his ear.

Kuroo would have the next song selected by the time the current song was finished, leaving them without awkward pauses. The songs were good. Some of them Tsukishima recognized, others he would have to remember, or ask Kuroo about.

Eventually, Kuroo gently removed the headphone from Tsukishima’s ear and began to pack his things. Tsukishima’s lab was closer to their secluded spot, so he didn’t have to leave for a few more minutes.

“We’re having a gig next week,” Kuroo said, standing up and tossing his bag over his shoulder. “Sawamura is figuring out the particulars, but he’ll send a message to the group text.”

“What is the Oikawa to Kuroo ratio for this show?” Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo grinned. “Oikawa’s an attention whore, but he has the skills to back it up.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m actually debuting that new song I’ve been working on. How’s that for good news?”

“Should I be happy?” Tsukishima asked instinctively, voice deadpan.

“I’d like you to be happy,” Kuroo said without any hesitation. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked his right foot at the air, like he was kicking an empty soda can. “Anyways, I gotta run. Keep an eye on the group text.”

Kuroo left. Tsukishima pulled out his headphones, tugging them over his ears, and somehow found himself listening to Kuroo’s music, wondering what the new song would sound like.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima met up with Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kozume, and Akaashi before going to the bar The Captains were playing at. They sat at a booth in the corner.

When the band walked on stage, Bokuto waved and Kuroo nodded at them before going back to fiddling with his cherry red electric guitar.

Oikawa sang four songs before he gave over the microphone to Kuroo, who sat on a stool at the front of the stage. The spotlight was on him, making the sweat in his hair shine and his guitar glisten. Kuroo looked good at the front of the stage—confident, sure, and excited.

“I heard his new song is good,” Akaashi said. “At least, according to Bokuto.”

“I haven’t heard it yet,” Kozume said. “He said I would spoil it, whatever that means.”

“So this song is for tall, blond, and handsome, as Bokuto called him a few weeks ago on twitter,” Kuroo said with a shit-eating grin and his eyes locked on Tsukishima. “Maybe this will finally impress him.”

Akaashi, Kozume, Hinata, and Yamaguchi all turned to look at Tsukishima, who was torn between slamming his head against the wall and listening to Kuroo’s new song, the bass and tambourine starting off [alongside Kuroo’s voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUrnKuk9Kxc%20). 

 _“This is the story of a six string soldier._  
_Down in the trenches six years bolder,_  
_Sleeve bloody from the heart he’s worn there,_  
_But the valley gives the mountain such a sweeter taste in my mouth_

 _“Is so much louder than my thoughts and_  
_I won’t take my foot from the door; stand_  
_Up with your weapons of war,_  
_‘Cause the man is going down.”_

The drums, bass, and guitar were in full swing as the chorus came. Kuroo’s entire face was moving with him as he sang, his fingers strumming at his red electric guitar as he sang—as he sang to Tsukishima.

 _“Oh, oh, you and me can go_  
_So, oh, famously you know,_  
_Like Lennon and Ono_  
_Except without the loco oh._

 _“La, la, who cares what you are?_  
_Ah, ah, I’m no superstar,_  
_But with this weapon on my shoulder,_  
_I’ll be your six string soldier.”_

Kuroo’s lyrics hit Tsukishima hard like a bullet to the chest. Tsukishima suddenly remembered Kuroo saying that when he asked out Tsukishima, it would be obvious.

Yeah, Tsukishima thought, his life was _exactly_ like one of Oikawa’s love songs.

 

* * *

 

After the show, Tsukishima found Kuroo backstage. He was still sweaty, thankful, because Tsukishima was expecting to get a little closer to him very shortly. He liked Kuroo for a lot of reasons—sweat was not one of them.

“It was obvious, wasn’t it?” Kuroo asked.

“That your songwriting needs improvement?”

Kuroo grinned, not even bothered, and slid a hand to cradle Tsukishima’s jaw gently in his palm. Kuroo’s hand was warm, sweaty, and large. Tsukishima inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of cigarettes and sweat.

“That I was asking you out.”

Obvious was an understatement. But Tsukishima could be obvious, too.

Tsukishima leaned forward and down, moving away from Kuroo’s hand, and kissed the man square on the mouth. Kuroo’s hand found a new home in Tsukishima’s hair, curling around the base of his skull and holding tight while he moved his lips against Tsukishima’s in a kiss that could only be properly described by a song.

When they broke apart, half the band was staring and the other half was tweeting about the kiss.

“I think just asking me out would have been easier than writing a song,” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo’s grin grew. “But where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! Thank you for reading--hope you liked it!!


End file.
